Although early computer architectures used standalone, single computers, often referenced as Personal Computers (PCs), more powerful modern computer systems often use multiple computers that are coupled together in a common chassis. An exemplary common chassis is known as a blade chassis, which includes multiple server blades that are coupled by a common backbone within the blade chassis. Each server blade is a pluggable board that includes at least one processor, on-board memory, and an Input/Output (I/O) interface. The multiple server blades are configured to communicate with one another and to share common resources such as storage devices, monitors, input devices, etc. Further, one or multiple blade chassis may make up a blade system, which is often dedicated to a single enterprise and/or a particular function, such as processing loans, managing payroll, etc.